I'm Not Afraid Anymore
by Enter User ID or Pen Name
Summary: Dedicated to ruderevived for how great of a friend he's been to me. Sora want's to be free. he's not afraid antmore. Not a one-shot. This will be a series of what happens afterward. Chap four will be Kairi next day of school after Sora's death.
1. Default Chapter

I'm not afraid anymore. I've been through hell and back I can say it. I'm not afraid. All my innocence is gone. I'm not a child anymore. I'm a man who has fought. I have fought and killed.

When this began I was scared. I didn't know who I was and what was my purpose. I was just an islander with big dreams. And then when I got to leave, I lost a piece of myself. That piece is innocence. I had seen the world and its evil. And now I'm not sure if I want to see anymore.

Riku. Kairi. They're great people. Riku showed me that survival is the key element in life. That we must always win. Kairi taught me love. Affection. Curiosity. I wouldn't be ehre today if it wasn't for her.

Keyblade. That damn thing. Why me? Why did I have to fight? Why not somebody else? At least you can help me one way. You can set me free. Its just you and me in this lonely desolate cabin. We're all alone. I'm not afraid anymore.

I'm going to do it. I'm going to free myself. I put my head in between the two sharp notches. All I need is a little tug. I'll be free. No more fighting. No more war. Just happiness.

Riku, you showed me how to be strong. Kairi, I love you.

I pull the Keyblade to the right and decapitate myself. I'm finally free and I'm not afraid anymore….


	2. When It all Comes tumbling down

A/N: Short chapters to start than they'll get longer. I'm trying to emphasize pain and suffering in this while throwing romance and friendship into it. The funeral chapter is up next. I'm working on this touching eulogy to be read. Enjoy.

Destiny Islands, home of the world's newest heroes, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. But now only two remained. The sun showed brightly at the island. After Sora had defeated the Heartless last year the world seemed at peace. But people are never at peace with themselves…

A young girl with short pink hair walked down a set of stairs to a boy with white hair. The girl wore a beige tank top and a pair of jeans. The boy wore a black t-shirt with a pair of baggy pants. The girl's name was Kairi and she was fourteen years old. The male was Riku and he was sixteen.

"Riku, have you seen Sora around?" she asked him.

Sora had been casually dating Kairi as of the recent.

"Afraid not. I've just been sitting around here on the beach."

"Damn. Maybe he's in the old cabin."

Kairi walked over across the beach toward the old cabin. It was rotting and smelled horrible. Mold grew noticeably on the wood. The green patches of the stuff made the cabin even look uglier.

"Sora?" asked Kairi as she opened the door.

What she saw was not what see expected. Sora was dead, on the ground without a head. It was obviously a suicide from how it was done. Blood covered the wooden floors, blood of a hero.

Kairi let out the loudest scream of her life.

"What's wrong?" shouted Riku sprinting at her. "Oh my God! Sora's …. No! Who idd this?"

"He- h- he di-did…" Kairi sobbed.

Kairi fell into Riku's arms choking in tears.

"Why would he do this? Why?" screamed Kairi.

"Please settle down." Riku asked.

"I-I-Why?" she sobbed.

Riku just held Kairi in his arms without a word. Riku didn't need words to show he cared. She knew he did.


	3. Hero's Burial

The funeral of Sora. Nobody thought this day would come for at least fifty years. Most of the figures Sora had ever met with were there. Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and his Queen, Aeris, Leon, Yuffie, Peter Pan, Tarzan, Cloud, and more importantly, Riku and Kairi.

It was raining on the Destiny Islands. The skies wept over the loss of such a great man. A man who fought for every living being alive; people he didn't even know. OSra was a true example of a hero.

The funeral was being held on a beach. Sora's casket was a large onyx box, six feet in length. It was a gift from King Mickey. A little stage was put up in front of all of the chairs put up for the guests. That box was right in front of the podium.

Riku was wearing a black suit today with a plain black tie. He stood next to Kairi, who was wearing a black dress. They both had their heads down and Kairi was softly sobbing.

"Kai, do you think you can do it?"

"I can. I'll do it for Sora."

A religious figure was babbling on the podium. It was almost time for Kairi to read her eulogy. She had written it herself and accepted no help. She wanted it to be from the heart. From her heart.

"And now for the reading of the eulogy." announced the man as he stepped down.

Kairi slowly walked up to the stage. Adjusting the microphone she began to read.

"Sora is a name that nobody here will forget. It is a name to all of us, special in its own way. For some of us, he saved lies, to others he took a task he shouldn't have done. I hae a different meaning for Sora's name. It is the name of a man I loved." Read Kairi choking back tears. "When Sora died he was only Fifteen years old, barely old enough to taste life. But he had. He had lived his whole life in just one short period of time. He gave his life for all of us. If he never took the Keyblade he would be alive today but the rest of us would die. Sora is the protector of all of us." Kairi read beginning to cry. "Sora lost his soul to save all of us!" Kairi was now straying form what was on the paper. "he could have gae it to somebody else but he fought!" Kairi was very visibly sobbing.

Riku walked up to take Kairi offstage. She was crying her eyes out. She had lost a friend. And a lover.

"Do you want me to walk you home after this?" Riku whispered in her ear.

"Did you bring you car?" she muttered still crying.

"I'm sorry. My place is only a walk away from here."

"It's okay." She whispered.

The man who was up before resumed his able concluding the ceremony. After thirty minutes of praying, it was time to put a friend to rest. A hole was already dug of to the side. Slowly the coffin was lowered into it. Kairi threw bouquet of flowers on top of the coffin. She cried even more. This would be the last time she would ever see Sora.

"C'mon Kairi." Riku said putting his arm around her.

Together they just walked. Neither of them said anything. Riku never was a big word person. After ten minutes of silent slow walking they came to Kairi's place.

"Kairi you know my home and cell if you need anything right? The home's 590-2567 and my cell is 760-7587." said Riku handing her a slip with the numbers.

Kairi went inside. Riku waited outside her house for a minute and than just walked away. He checked his pocket watch that he liked to wear with the suit. It was Eight at night. Riku turned and started to head home.

That night, Kairi just cried. She just cried and cried. She just need to do that. Just let her emotions loose.


End file.
